


Purr Here For Love

by jin3309



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin3309/pseuds/jin3309
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 6





	Purr Here For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purr Here For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292727) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



一次任务中，Eames朝他走来，一脸无辜的样子让Arthur瞬间起了疑心。  
“亲爱的。”Eames对他说。  
“不。”Arthur整理着面前的文件，“不管你要说什么，不行。”  
“我在想。”Eames靠坐在Arthur桌边，“我们应该养只猫。”  
Arthur盯着他。他们的药剂师在房间的另一头，全神贯注地盯着她面前的试管，而提取者去见他们那脾气暴躁的雇主去了，只剩他俩单独待在一起。  
“一只猫。”Arthur重复道。  
“一只猫。”Eames赞同道。  
“Eames，我们甚至都没办法养活家里的那些植物。”Arthur说，“你真的认为我们能够养好一只宠物吗？”  
Eames笑着站了起来，他的双手滑进口袋。  
“那好吧，亲爱的。”Eames走开了。  
~+~+~  
变化一开始总是缓慢的，并且是如此微不可查，以至于在几个星期后，Arthur打开橱柜时，才意识到整个橱柜里，除了他的麦片以外，摆得满满当当的都是一小罐一小罐的猫粮罐头。他在清晨的阳光下注视着这些被一排排的被摆得整整齐齐的罐头——因为Eames就是这么仔细的一个人。罐头上一排排相同的猫咪盯着他，张大了嘴急切地想要食物。  
“普瑞纳？”他小声抱怨着，抓起他的麦片重重地关上橱柜门。  
“认真的吗，Eames？”他整个休息日的上午都耗在了疯狂的打字中。  
下一个星期，两个空箱子出现在了地下室的地板上，还配有两个彩色的小铲子。Arthur瞥了一眼它们，忘记拿上洗好的衣服就离开了。  
他最终穿着两只不配套的袜子出门了。  
接着，是一摞小碗突然出现在工作台上，上面印满了令人作呕的爪印、尾巴和胡须的图案。Arthur在出门时发现了它们，这害得他差点把外套穿反了。  
而猫砂则是压死他的最后一根稻草。  
“Eames！！”他在走廊里大声喊着，单脚跳着，一只手抓着另一只脚抽痛的脚趾。  
“Eames！！”  
Eames出现在走廊的尽头，他刚从梦中醒来，头发乱糟糟的，一只手握着枪摁亮了灯，睡眼惺忪地看了看四周，把枪又放了下来。  
“怎么了？”他含含糊糊地说道，“你这是做了什么吗，亲爱的？”  
Arthur怒视着他：“你问我做了什么？”他指着那个令他恼怒的猫砂盆，气愤地质问Eames：“Eames，你想让我被这个东西绊倒吗？天啊，我们甚至连只猫都还没有！”  
可是Eames只是揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠：“现在还早得很呢，亲爱的。”他一边说一边转身慢慢走回卧室，Arthur能听到他爬回床上的动静，并且希望他也能一起再睡一会儿。但是他还有一个重要的会面——他看了看表——还有四十分钟，而他的脚趾依然隐隐抽痛。  
Arthur小心翼翼地绕过那个讨厌的容器，他敢肯定里面一定装满了混凝土。  
他从橱柜里拿出他的麦片时，碰到了那些成堆的猫罐头。  
~+~+~  
“Eames。”那天下午晚些时候Arthur回来了，他费了好大的劲儿才把钥匙插进锁孔里，侧过身用肩膀抵住门，避免让他怀里抱着的东西撞上门框。  
“在洗澡，亲爱的！”Eames的声音夹杂着水流声从洗手间传来，“稍微等一会！”  
Arthur笑着走进厨房，小心地把他一直抱着的东西放在了餐桌上。他松开领带，扔到他面前那张椅子的靠背上。在他正解开袖扣时，Eames围着一条毛巾出现在了厨房门口。  
“亲爱的。”Eames说，然后他停了下来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着餐桌上的那个笼子。  
Arthur微笑着看着他。  
笼子轻轻地晃动着，从里面传来幼猫细小的叫声，回荡在安静的厨房里。  
“亲爱的。”Eames深吸了一口气，眼睛睁得大大的，“你给我们买了只猫？”  
一只黑色的小爪子伸出来，搭在笼子金属的栏杆上，而另一只白色的爪子也搭了上来。  
“亲爱的。”Eames小声说。  
Arthur微笑着说：“我带回来了两只。”  
Eames低声唤着，一边对着小猫们伸出一只手指，然后在被爪子拍到的时候猛地缩回来。  
“你们好啊，可爱的小家伙们。”Eames对着小猫们低声轻柔地说。  
他抬头注视着Arthur，斜靠在柜台边，笑着说：“你给我们带回来了小猫们。”  
Arthur翻着白眼说：“我是给你买的小猫。”  
Eames走到他身边，一只胳膊揽住Arthur的腰，低头用鼻子亲昵地蹭着他颈侧问道：“是什么改变了你的想法，亲爱的？”  
Arthur把头侧向一边，两只手扶着Eames的腰，无奈地笑着说：“因为我们家里这些猫用的东西。”  
Eames笑了起来，亲吻着Arthur的鼻尖。  
“猫咪领养中心那些可爱的女士们想见见你。”Arthur继续说着，“她们已经看过很多照片了，但是她们还是想亲自见见你。”  
Eames停顿了一下，身子向后微微倾斜，目不转睛地看着Arthur：“亲爱的。”  
他又深呼吸了一次。  
Arthur耸了耸肩，目光移开来：“我不得不为了那些领养文件自己提前给他们取了名字，但是如果你不喜欢那些名字的话，我们还可以再改的。工作人员说我们首先需要把他们一起或者分开来放在一个或者两个小房间里，因为他们实在太小了，得让他们先习惯我们，而且在一个小房间里更容易找到他们藏在哪儿。”  
“你为了这些做了多久的准备？”Eames问道，他的一只手轻柔地搭在Arthur的背上。  
“从你往家里买猫粮开始。”Arthur承认说。  
Eames亲了亲他。  
Arthur翻了个白眼把他推开来：“去和你的小猫们玩去。”  
Eames弯腰拎起猫笼，跑向他们的卧室。


End file.
